Klingon Bird-of-Prey
:For the 22nd century vessel, see Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century). The Klingon Bird-of-Prey was a type of warship utilized by the Klingon Empire serving the Klingon Defense Forces from the late 23rd century into the late 24th century. This type of craft, initially descended from its counterpart from a century earlier, was one of the most versatile warships employed by the Empire, serving a variety of mission roles, including that of a scout, raider, patrol ship, and cruiser. Designations The Klingons applied several class designations to the different types of their Bird-of-Prey design, including the K'vort-class, B'rel-class and D12-class. The D12-class was retired from service by the 2350s due to faulty plasma coils, which were components of the cloaking systems. ( ) In fact, according to Gorta, finding one of these vessels with a working cloaking device was rather unique in 2370. ( ) By the 2360s, it was not uncommon to find a B'rel-class Bird-of-Prey stripped and relegated to a surplus yard. Ferengi DaiMon Lurin acquired two of these vessels, complete with cloaking devices, and managed to make them space worthy once again, after a few repairs and the addition of some weapons. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the ''K'Vort-class was referred to as a battle cruiser, and was larger than its "prime universe" counterpart. While slower than the battleships of the era, in a 3:1 confrontation, a Galaxy-class was not able to last long.'' ( ) This class was known to be equipped with several escape pods, and in use well into the 2370s. ( ) :Original footage of the ''K'Vort-class was reused in both "Redemption" and "Rascals". In the latter appearance it was referred to as the B'Rel-class.'' :The menu screen on the ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Special Edition) DVD describes Klaa's ship as a "Bird-of-Prey D-12 class."'' History The Bird-of-Prey dates back to the mid-22nd century, when they were first encountered by Earth Starfleet, during a short confrontation on the edge of the Sol system in 2153. ( ) Starfleet continued to possess knowledge of the Bird-of-Prey during the 2280s. Hikaru Sulu was among those familiar with the class at that time, since he was capable of visually identifying a Bird-of-Prey, as well as being familiar with its crew complement. ( ) A well-publicized encounter with a Bird-of-Prey occurred in 2285, when a Bird-of-Prey commanded by Kruge conducted a mission to uncover the secrets of Project Genesis. After acquiring the information, the ship destroyed the Merchantman, and later the , before facing off against the in orbit of the Genesis Planet. Kruge ultimately lost the battle, and his ship, allowing James T. Kirk the privilege of Starfleet capturing its first Klingon Bird-of-Prey. ( ) This event was well documented in the events leading up to the court martial of Admiral Kirk, and the ship was thereafter utilized for time traveling back to Earth's 20th century. ( ) :In an early storyboard proposal for ''Star Trek VI, Captain Montgomery Scott was in charge of disassembling the previously captured Bird-of-Prey for intelligence purposes.'' A few years later, the first Bird-of-Prey to ever breach the Great Barrier was commanded by Captain Klaa in 2287. ( ) The first Klingon Bird-of-Prey to ever be captured by Cardassia was commandeered in 2372 by Gul Dukat. ( ) For nearly a century, the Bird-of-Prey proved to be a rugged, sturdy design that saw continuous use. In that they were much like their Federation counterparts the ''Excelsior''- and starships, whose usefulness out-lived contemporaries such as the cruiser. (TNG; DS9) Despite the age of the Bird-of-Prey design by the 2370s, the ships fought valiantly during the Dominion War and featured in every battle of the conflict. Though the Bird-of-Prey design had been in service for nearly 100 years, constant upgrades ensured that the ships were still a powerful and capable front-line war ship. In the hands of a seasoned and aggressive commander, a Bird-of-Prey could engage multiple Dominion fighters and expect to come out victorious. They were consider much more agile than cruisers, allowing them to be better suited for some tasks. ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement Comparable in design to its 22nd century predecessor, the exterior design of the Bird-of-Prey utilized the same basic avian design, including vaguely feather-like hull plating on its wings. The bulk of the ship's overall mass was incorporated in the aft section of the ship. The bridge module was located on a bulbous forward section, which was separated from the aft section by a relatively thin connective section that attached to and flared into the aft portion, which swept from the main body forming wings. The wing-design was characterized by its multi-positioning for various flight modes. Located on the caudal section of the ship were the ship's cargo bay, impulse engine and warp nacelle. The nacelle was positioned diagonally along the aft section of the ship, above the cargo bay, and perpendicular to the impulse engine. ( , etc.) Tactical systems The Bird-of-Prey of the mid-24th century was said to be equipped with the Klingon Empire's "best weapons" and "finest warriors". While typically designated for peaceful missions, they were always "prepared to go into battle instantly." ( ) The typical offensive arsenal of the Bird-of-Prey included twin forward-firing wing-mounted disruptor cannons, dual photon torpedo launchers — positioned fore and aft — and deflector shields. ( ; ) By the 24th century, at least one type was armed with phasers, rather than disruptors, and possessed a weapons range that exceeded 40,000 kilometers. ( ) Image:Klingon Bird-of-Prey, forward torpedo.jpg|Firing forward torpedo Image:Klingon Bird-of-Prey, aft torpedo.jpg|Firing aft torpedo Image:Klingon Bird-of-Prey, disruptor cannon.jpg|Firing wing-mounted disruptor cannon In general, the firepower of a Klingon Bird-of-Prey varied by ship and era. During the 2280s, a Bird-of-Prey was said to be "out gunned 10 to 1" by a battle cruiser. ( ) :Kruge's statement about being out gunned 10:1 appears to be based on the ship's state of condition following two unshielded photon torpedo impacts. While considered to be "no match" for the Federation's , during the latter 24th century, the Bird-of-Prey was also significantly inferior to the Federation's as well. ( , ; ) Despite this, the Bird-of-Prey proved more than a match for several other contemporary vessels, including the Empire's very own cruiser, as was demonstrated at the outbreak of the Klingon Civil War, when two Birds-of-Prey were nearly successful in defeating a Vor'cha class in an ambush attack, before being repelled by a third Bird-of-Prey. ( ) :In a line cut from this scene, Jean-Luc Picard stated that a ''Vor'cha class cruiser "should have twice the firepower of a Bird-of-Prey."'' .]] The Bird-of-Prey also proved to be very successful against the Dominion's Jem'Hadar fighters as well. On more than one occasion during the Klingon-Cardassian War and Dominion War Bird-of-Prey commanders have successfully engaged and defeated Jem'Hadar fighters. ( , etc.) However, during one Klingon-Cardassian War encounter, a Bird-of-Prey was ambushed by three Jem'Hadar ships – this three-to-one engagement was considered to be "long odds," and the fact that the ship was able to successfully escape in one piece was good fortune. ( ) It was also during this conflict that a single Bird-of-Prey was successfully able to overwhelm the Cardassian outpost on Korma, disabling the planetary defense systems and destroying every building. ( ) The weakest spot on a Klingon Bird-of-Prey was located the underside of the ship's hull. While weak, this section was able to withstand sustained phaser fire from a Cardassian freighter with the shields down. This area was however, not unable to withstand a shot from a system-5 disruptor, which was capable of breaching the hull within two shots. ( ) The Bird-of-Prey's neck was one of the more resistant sections of the ship, capable of withstanding the change in pressure caused by a hull breach. ( ) The Bird-of-Prey was also utilized in the mirror universe by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance where they were described by Intendant Kira Nerys as being "quick and powerful". These vessels, however, were not without their weaknesses, specifically, their targeting systems could be easily fooled. ( ) Cloaking device Birds-of-Prey were typically outfitted with a cloaking device – the key to the ship's success in battle. The first 23rd century models' cloak could permit the use of communications and/or the ship's transporters, but could not be kept up at the same time as the ship used its weapons systems. Also, the cloak left an "energy surge" that could be picked up on close-range sensor scans as a "distortion", tipping off an observant opponent to the vessel's presence. ( ; ) There was approximately two seconds of vulnerability from the time a Bird-of-Prey's cloak begins to engage/disengage and the raising/dropping of the ship's shields. ( , ) In the mid 2290s, an advanced Bird-of-Prey prototype was developed that could fire weapons from under cloak and did not display the characteristic "energy surge". However, that model cloak could not mask "neutron radiation" or high-energy plasma, such as the exhaust from the ship's impulse engines. ( ) The defective cloaking device used on D12 class Birds-of-Prey was susceptible when exposed to a low level ionic pulse which caused the vessel's cloak to engage and its shields to drop. ( ) Propulsion systems Under normal conditions, a Bird-of-Prey was capable of making warp 7. ( ) Under ideal circumstances, a Bird-of-Prey could reach warp 9.8 while initiating the slingshot effect. ( ) During the 23rd century, the Klingon Bird-of-Prey utilized a dilithium sequencer that was considered "primitive" by Federation standards. ( ) The primary impulse injector on board a Bird-of-Prey was located on Deck 5. ( ) To create a graviton burst, it is necessary for a Bird-of-Prey to divert warp power to the main deflector . ( ) In the case when a Bird-of-Prey is experiencing a containment problem in the warp core, an adjustment can be made to the tritium intermix to compensate. ( ) Additional systems At least two tractor beam emitters were located on the ventral sections of the Bird-of-Prey, specifically on the "head", behind and below the torpedo launcher, and between the wings, below and in front of the impulse engines. ( ) In 2375, the emitted an EM pulse from a location near the latter tractor emitter. ( ) Image:IKS M'Char tractors the Xhosa.jpg|Forward positioned emitter Image:Klingon Bird-of-Prey, tractor emitter 2.jpg|Rear positioned emitter Image:IKS Rotarran emitting an EM pulse.jpg|Emitting an EM pulse Interior design Overview On average, a Bird-of-Prey had a crew compliment that varied from "about a dozen officers and men," up to a crew of thirty-six. ( ; ) A skeleton crew of a half-dozen could adequately operate a Bird-of-Prey, and even take it successfully into battle. ( ; ) The interior design of the Bird-of-Prey had limited space available for the very fact that it was designed as "a military ship, not a pleasure craft," according to Klingon captain K'Vada. ( ) Jadzia Dax described life on board a Bird-of-Prey as "cramped and uncomfortable," even when compared to the spartan Defiant-class starship. ( ) :The script for described the Bird-of-Prey interior as appearing "utilitarian", while lacking "the smooth free-flowing lines and coloring of the Enterprise-D." Main bridge Due to their age and variety of configurations, main bridge design for the Birds-of-Prey included numerous variations. The Bird-of-Prey encountered by the in 2285 over the Genesis Planet featured the chair of the commanding officer on a raised platform, providing the captain with visual access to the main view screen on eye level. From his position, he could visually monitor all stations located in front of him, including the helm, navigation and tactical consoles, located in a recessed "pit" around him. ( ) Three months later, the same ship featured an all-different bridge as Captain Kirk and his crew steered the vessel to Earth. In the center of the room was located the captain's chair, with the vessel course control stations located in front of it. Aft to the captain's right was located the communications console, while aft to the captain's left were located engineering and scientific monitoring stations. It is possible that the differences are the result of the reconstruction and repair of the ship during its three-month stay on Vulcan, in order to give the ship a more Starfleet feel. ( ) One year later, the confronted a Bird-of-Prey with yet another layout, one difference being that it provided the commanding officer with a direct link to the starship's weapons systems. ( ) In 2293, General Chang commanded a prototype Bird-of-Prey that had the ability to fire its weapons while it was cloaked. Its bridge was similar to that of the previous Birds-of-Prey, though it had no consoles in front of Chang's command chair to obstruct his view of the main viewscreen, instead featuring the helm station behind the captain's chair. This unique helm station incorporated a large wheel for directional control rather than conventional console-based controls. ( ) Image:Klingon Bird-of-Prey bridge.jpg|Bird-of-Prey bridge in 2285 Image:Klingon Bird-of-Prey bridge -2287-.jpg|Bird-of-Prey bridge in 2287 Image:Klingon Bird-of-Prey bridge (2293).jpg|Bird-of-Prey bridge in 2293 Image:Klingon Bird-of-Prey bridge (2371).jpg|Bird-of-Prey bridge in 2371 Ships of the class ;Named: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Unnamed: * Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey ** Chang's Bird-of-Prey ** Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey ** K'Temang's Bird-of-Prey ** K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey ** Kang's Bird-of-Prey ** Klaa's Bird-of-Prey ** Kruge's Bird-of-Prey (aka HMS Bounty) ** Lurin's Bird-of-Prey Appendices Appearances * TOS films: ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** (alternate timeline; K'Vort-class) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (B'rel-class) ** * TNG films: ** (D12-class) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (mirror universe) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (sensor image; K'Vort-class) ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** (database image; K'vort-class) * ** (database image) ** (database image) Background The Klingon Bird-of-Prey studio model was designed by ILM visual effects art directors Nilo Rodis and David Carson. Leonard Nimoy was involved in selecting the design concepts of the class, and Bill George built the prototype studio model for this vessel. In an early draft of the script, the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was originally to be a stolen Romulan vessel (the red "feather design" of the wings' underside was designed with the original Romulan Bird-of-Prey in mind), but that detail was dropped from the final draft. It would appear that the wings of Birds-of-Prey could be modulated. In Star Trek III, Star Trek IV, Star Trek V and Star Trek VI the wings are lowered in attack mode and lifted to a great degree as part of its landing sequence. In Star Trek: The Next Generation, the K'Vort-class battle cruisers maintain their wings in a slightly elevated position when in attack mode. In Star Trek: Deep Space Nine this seems to have been reversed back to the original movie concept, i.e., the wings are lowered in attack mode. Behind the scenes sources indicate that the mechanism on the original model that allowed the wings to move broke down, and it wasn't until the switch to computer generated models that the alternate modes came back into use. The Klingon Bird-of-Prey model (measuring 15"x36") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $8,000 to $12,000; it sold for $260,000 ($307,200 with premium). The enlarged Bird-of-Prey wing (measuring 36"x40") shown in Star Trek V was also sold in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $3,000 to $5,000; it sold for $7,000 ($8,400 with premium). . According to the scripts for , , , and , the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was intended to be used, but changed to a Vor'cha-class before production. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Qo'noS Orbital Factory Base. * Type: Scout (B'rel); Cruiser (K'Vort). Common planform scales up 4.3 times for cruiser. * Accommodation: 12 plus flight crew and troops (B'rel); 1,500+ flight crew and troops (K'Vort). * Power Plant: One M/A warp system; two impulse systems. * Dimensions: Length, 157.76 meters; beam, 181.54 meters; height, 98.54 meters (B'rel). Length, 678.36 meters; beam, 780.62 meters; height, 423.72 meters (K'Vort). * Mass: 236,000 metric tonnes (B'rel), 1,890,000 metric tonnes (K'Vort) * Performance: Warp 9.6 (B'rel and K'Vort). * Armament: Two ship-mounted disruptor cannons; one torpedo launcher (B'rel). Four ship-mounted disruptor cannons; two torpedo launcher (K'Vort). Resources * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual * Star Trek: Starship Spotter Related links * Klingon starship classes * Klingon starships External links * - an analysis of the size discrepancies of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey * Bird-of-Prey de:Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey nl:Klingon Roofvogel